Reprogrammed
by Zelyd
Summary: Based off prpldragon's AU of Nindroid!Jay. With love sparking between Cole and Nya, Jay becomes emotionally unstable. His powers are almost uncontrollable. This sparks some interest to the enemy..
1. Chapter 1

**Date: April 12, 2014 **

**Information from author: Okay, so first off, it's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction.. Second, like the summary said, this story is based off prpldragon's (from Tumblr and deviantART) AU of Nindroid!Jay. I completely adored the AU and asked for permission to write a fanfiction based on it. I do hope you enjoy this story! I am also now featuring the date at the top of each chapter. I don't know how often I will actually update, with finals coming up in a month. If you ask me, when an author updates and you haven't been up-to-date, or the author decides to post more than one chapter a day, it's hard to figure out where you left off. I figured leaving the date of which a new chapter was posted, would be convenient.**

** Recap: The ninja and the gang are currently staying with Jay's parents, Ed and Edna. Of course yesterday's visit from the nindroids left the junkyard a bit ravaged, well at least more than usual. Also, Jay just found about Nya's issue involving him and Cole. Pixal was repaired thanks to Zane's donation of half of his heart. Not to mention the gang is still struck in awe from the discovery of Sensei Wu's transformation.**

The room was silent. Lloyd and Garmadon were still gone, attempting to escape the Overlord. Ed and Edna were out in the front yard trying to tidy things up, while all the ninja, Pixal, and Nya sat in the living room trying to gather their thoughts together. They had all been through a lot that day. They wished the nightmare that they called a life could just end already. Longing for the moment when they would awaken, and rise to find themselves back home.

"Sensei Wu is going to be fine. Like Misako said, he's tough," Cole assured. Slight looks were exchanged.

"Exactly, that's why he's wired up with gadgets and evil," Jay growled. Cole looked over to his "friend" and glared down upon him. Both had been taunting each other for hours on end. The earth and lightning ninja haven't exactly been meeting eye-to-eye lately.  
"Look, what exactly do we do next? I mean, you are the team leader," Jay added, the sound of annoyance ringing through his voice.

"Well, Jay, I was thinking perhaps we can escape this dump you called a home and- Never mind. Sorry Jay, I didn't mean to offend your parents' home. It was generous of them to let us stay. I just want to-

"Go back to Ninjago City? Live peacefully back at the academy without a single worry? Then are you going to marry Nya and live your life fullest to your heart's content?" Jay remarked.

"Can't you talk about this later?" Nya sighed.

"Oh, like you're any more innocent? The least you could have done was told me how you felt!" He spat as he got out of his seat and slammed the door behind him.

Cole tried to focus his mind on more important matters. He was the team leader, but he didn't know what to lead his team to their next task. Was there even a next task? Of course they still had to shut down and erase the Overlord using the Technoblades, but how? Somehow part of the nindroid army is up and running, a mysterious cloaked figure arrives, and Sensei Wu is now on the side of evil. Not to mention the stress of Jay, after the blow up between himself, Jay, and Nya, things are only going to grow more difficult. Why couldn't Cole figure out what do next? Why couldn't he simply find the answer? Why did life have to get more stressful each day? Cole felt a gentle touch on his hand, he looked up to see a concerned face it was Nya's. Her dark, chocolate eyes melted into his. He gave a slight grin; it was like a guilty pleasure. Nya was Jay's girl. But- Well that's about it. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't really help himself.

**-Outside- **

_How could Cole do this to me? He knows Nya and I were d- you know? A thing? But no, he couldn't keep away! What does Nya even see in him? Sure he's strong! But what else is there?_ Jay thought to himself.

He sighed.

"ARRGG! Who does he think he is?!" Jay shouted, as he slammed his fists to the ground. Tears streamed down his face. Why did this have to happen to him? Now? Electricity sparked from his hands, and surged through the ground. Energy flowed through the circuits running through the ground. Running to the junkyard's power source. The lights went out.

"Aye? What's going on? Ed?"

"I don't know dear.. Perhaps a shortage?"

Jay opened his eyes, and was in disbelief at what lied in front of him. Markings resembling the shape of streaks of lightning which led to the trailer. "Did I cause this?"He muttered to himself and opened his clenched fist. His palms were red and blistered. What exactly did he do? How exactly did he do it?

"Jay?" His father asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Is everything o-

** A short chapter, sorry, but the way I want to continue the story needs a cliffhanger! ^^; But don't worry! I'll post the next chapter later today! **

**And my goodness, I am rusty. It's been a year or so since I've actually wrote a fanfiction. Nor were my older fanfictions decent! Ughhh… **

**Anyways! Tell me how I'm doing! What am I doing that's good? What can I do to improve my writing? More detail on the events? More of the characters' thoughts? Oh! I also wanted to mention I will be changing my username here soon! But I will keep it for a few days, that way people can recognize me a bit more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: April 12, 2014**

**Information from the author: Alright, so I should mention that the recap from chapter 1 is from episode 29. Episode 29 has not aired in the U.S. yet, but it has in Korea. LEGO has it listed on YouTube. I watched it, despite I couldn't understand the language. So, this chapter contains a minor spoiler about Zane and Pixal. You have been warned. It's really not a big deal if you ask me though. I won't mention who the cloaked figure is, although it is quite obvious. **

Red beams flew past.

"Nindroids!"

"Back already, eh?"

The gang rushed outside to see a small group of nindroids gathered around.

"Pixal, can you sense Sensei Wu or the cloaked figure?" Kai asked. Pixal scanned the area.

"No intel on the location of either subject," She confirmed.

"Alright guys, let's recycle some tin cans!" Cole chanted, as he began to preform spinjitzu. The other ninja and Pixal followed in suit. (This is where the spoiler comes in. Pixal does not necessarily know spinjitzu, but Zane cannot perform it without her help, due to the fact he gave half of his heart to her.) The ninja fought their hardest, yet the nindroids always seemed to have the advantage.

"It's no use! They know our moves!" Zane cried out.

"Keep fighting!" Kai yelled.

Jay looked at his friends. Cole. What was he? He was standing there, guarding Nya. Jay began to felt his body temperature rise. A sudden surge of energy flooded through his body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted, as he thrust his arms down in protest. A streak of white light struck the sky, lightning striking down upon the area.

**-Meanwhile-**

"What happened?!" The Overlord exclaimed. "All there is a white screen!"

"It appears the blue ninja went on a rampage. All nindroids are down," the cloaked figure informed.

"The blue ninja? I need more information.." The Overlord said.

"His name is Jay Walker. The only son of Ed and Edna Walker. He was the first out of him comrades to learn spinjitzu. Ninja of lightning."

"I know who he is, fool! But how was he able to destroy the droids without even touching them?!"

The figure pressed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him. He played back the battle, watching closely to what exactly the blue ninja did.

"There," The figure said, pointing to the small screen. "He was enraged at the black ninja who was protecting the girl. I'm going to assume that there's a little dispute between the two ninja over the girl."

The Overlord thought to himself. _Perhaps I could use the boy's powers for my bidding. What's there to lose? If the plan backfires, I will take over his mind like I did to his Sensei. If he agrees, and joins my army, not only will he get the revenge he wishes for on the black ninja, he will prove himself to be a powerful, important ally. _

"I want the boy captured. The blue one." He stated.

"What?"

"I WANT THE BOY CAPTURED NOW!" The Overlord ordered. The cloaked figure's bright eyes widened. He stood up and gripped on to his bow.

"As you wish." He muttered.

**-Back with the ninja- **

_What- What happened? Why can't I see anything? Am I dead? _Jay thought to himself.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't speak.

His body was numb.

He felt like he could pass out at any moment now.

_Now what's happening? What's pulling me away? Where are the others? Can they see me? Or do they just not want to help me? _

A few more minutes had passed by before Jay could actually regain a bit of his vision. The cloaked figure continued to drag him thought the darkness of the woods.

"Are you awake yet?" The figure questioned him.

_Is he talking to me? _

"You're going to be fine. You just pushed yourself to hard."

_So I am alive. _

"I'm taking you to someone you may not be necessarily be fond of. When you see him, I don't want you to run off. If you do, I'll make it to where you will not be able to run again.. Or walk." The figure said.

_Why would I want to run away? There's nowhere safe anymore. The nindroids will never stop until the Overlord is dead. If Lloyd can't do it, then who can? _

"Do you want to even attempt to speak? Or am I going to continue to talk to myself?"

Jay sat there, trying to comprehend what he was asking.

_Speak? I can't move.._

He shakily lifted his hand. He could move again.

"W- Who… Are you?" Jay choked out. The cloaked figure stopped dead in his tracks as Jay patiently waited for a response.

"That does not matter at the moment," he answered, and placed his palm on a scanner.

"Identification confirmed." A feminine, monotone voice said, and a large door opened.

"Come on, you're going to have to present yourself to him." The figure said and shoved Jay forward. He stumbled to the ground, weak and still in great pain. He gripped his hands, and propped himself up.

"Overlord! I brought the boy!" The figure called out.

"Good."

"O- Overlord?" Jay gulped. "What do you want?"

"You." The Overlord answered, revealing himself on the monitor and moved to forward, face-to-face with Jay.

"What's so special about me?" Jay hissed.

"You mean you don't know?! Ha! You defeated my group of nindroids with one strike!" The Overlord answered. "Take a look for yourself." He added, and showed him a screen with the nindroids sprawled about on the ground. But that wasn't all who laid unconscious.

"Guys?" Jay wondered. "What did you do to them?!"

"I did nothing.. It was you.. And that's why I brought you here," the Overlord replied. "I want you to join me."

"Join you?!" Jay blurted. "Are you insane? Well, more than usual." He mumbled.

"Am I? Tell me Jay, what exactly happened between you, the black ninja, and the girl?" The Overlord asked.

"That's none of your business." Jay growled.

"I know, but what made you to go ballistic? What drove you to anger?"

"She- I- I-… I LOVED HER!" Jay exclaimed. "And Cole… That jerk.. Stole her from me.."

"_Jealousy and being heartbroken drives him? Perhaps I can use this to convince him. _The Overlord thought.

"That's aweful… Now, I know a lot about revenge. I mean, look what I did to your Sensei?" The Overlord said, motioning to Evil Wu, who was charging along with the other droids. "If I were you, I'd want to give this Cole a slice of vengeance."

"You and I are nothing alike Overlord! I won't help your cause," Jay retorted.

"Are you sure? You and I could do marvelous things Mr. Walker. I could get the girl, and rid of Cole." The Overlord added.

"Get rid of him?" Jay asked.

"Out of the picture. He won't get in the way of you and your precious girlfriend." The Overlord answered.

"She's not my-

"Is it a yes or a no?" The Overlord questioned. "You can join me willingly.. Or not and find out what happens to you next."

Jay's eyes widened at the Overlord's words. He either is to join the side, and have control of his mind and body, or let the Overlord take it and turn it into a mindless drone. Not to mention the bonus of serving a slice of vengeance to Cole.

"I- I.. I'll join your team."


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: April 13, 2014**

**Replying to Reviews: **

**cdpdoodler chapter 2 **

**Could you make Jay a little punnier? Like, for example, when the rest of the ninja find out about his decision, you could have him say, "Shocking, isn't it?" Because... he's the ninja of lightning... and... yeah...**

**Keep writing!**

Alright… You read my mind.. How did you know I was going to make Jay say that? xD Seriously, I love Jay and puns, he'll have some. 0u0

**NinjaMeap**** chapter 1 **

**Lets just say that Getting 16 reviews in 17 hours is outrageous. You should be proud! **

Oh boy am I! The number continues to jump too. Seriously, 23 reviews in only 24 hours?! Then there's also the ones on deviantART and Tumblr. u Thank you all so much for reading my story, I really didn't think anyone would read it. My old fanfictions were based on OCs or Jaya, and I deleted them yesterday. If you didn't know I used to be JayAndNya4ever, I had terrible usuage in grammar and I found myself boring over the story I was writing by chapter 5.

**akwardkitty**** chapter 2 **

**This is truly amazing. I can not wait till the next chapter your an amazing author**

o.o… ;u;.. Thank you so much!

**Ninjaofmusic-Nya**** chapter 1**

**O_O now I really wanna see the new episode...**

Oh you really should! It'll be on Wednesday! In fact, I heard from my friend Louis (Zatsmoopy/ Zats-art on Tumblr/dA) informed me that we're getting two episodes! ^^

**Information from the author: If you rather have "Replying to Reviews" after the story's chapter, let me know, and I'll put it down there! As for the chapter, well a lot of the Tumblr fandom is calling this cloaked figure, Arcturus, which is much better than saying "cloaked figure." **

**NOW TO THE STORY! **

"The new uniform should work nicely.." The Overlord stated. Jay stood there, looking down upon his new attire. It resembled the other nindroids' suits, yet nothing was really attached to his body – He wasn't transformed into a nindroid. He was still Jay.

"Now, for your task. You are to charge my nindroid army from now on. They are located in the left sector of this basement." The Overlord commanded.

"Alright." Jay simply said, and left to where the Overlord had said the droids were. Arcturus's eyes followed Jay's motion until he was out of the room.

"Is this what you're planning to use his incredible power for? A charging system?" Arcturus questioned. Ever since powering the Overlord back on, and joining his team, he never seemed to question his motives. But this, this was something he wasn't so sure about. Jay had obviously proved himself to be a serious threat, something the Overlord and his team didn't want to challenge. Yet, if he were on their team, which he now was, he will be an endangerment to the ninja and gang.

"His powers can be used for something much more useful." Arcturus added.

"Like what?" The Overlord asked, seeming a bit ticked off. Arcturus was usually quite loyal and followed his directions.

_Was the Overlord really so dull? How could he not see it? _Arcturus thought.

"We can use the boy's powers to our advantage in capturing Lloyd and destroying the other ninja," Arcturus suggested, not necessarily wanting to share his thoughts about the Overlord. "I mean he was a part of their team and a good friend. He will know needed information we can use against the ninja. Strengths, weaknesses, attacks. Anything he knows about his former team could help our cause."

The Overlord thought to himself for a moment. "You never seem to disappoint me. Yet, if we are to follow through with your idea, I need you to keep an eye on him. I don't want him plotting against us." He decided.

"Of course." Arcturus replied.

"Then it's settled then," The Overlord said. "Jay will be a weapon in battling the ninja, and guided by you."

"Indeed." Arcturus agreed and left towards the direction Jay had headed into earlier.

Jay placed his palm over the outlet where the nindroids were charging and pulsed energy.

_Is this all there is to it? Charging? I seriously think I could blow their chests open with enough watts of energy, _Jay thought.

"Some powerhouse you are." Arcturus observed. Jay looked behind him to see the white dressed figure.

"Oh.. Thanks." Jay sighed.

"Rough day, hasn't it?"

"Noo…" Jay answered sarcastically.

"I'm going to assume you're not warmed up to me yet." Arcturus guessed.

"No not quite. It's kind of hard to _warm up _to somebody after kidnapping them and bringing them to the enemy." Jay retorted.

"Funny guy aren't you? Look, I'm not here to become your best pal, but you do have to get used to me being around. I was instructed to watch over you." Arcturus continued.

Jay stood there silent, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He really didn't feel like chatting for once. Especially with this guy who can't even share his name. How could he know to really trust the cloaked figure? He already didn't trust the Overlord entirely. But who blames him? I mean he was the one to take over Ninjago and almost killed him and along with his so-called friends.

Arcturus sighed. "Would you at least like to meet the others?"

"Others? Who would be crazy enough to side with the Overlord?" Jay asked, seeming rather surprised.

"Well you and I did, didn't we? But yes, others, the nindroids." He answered motioning towards them. He walked over and flipped a switch which disconnected the droids from their charging station.

"The nindroids? I already know them. They're just robots who are commanded by the Overlord." Jay replied.

"Rise." Arcturus stated. The droids opened their eyelids to reveal the glowing, artificial, red lit eyes.

"Cryptor. We have a new member. Greet yourself." Arcturus ordered. General Cryptor took a look at the new member and did completed a full scanning of him.

"He's a ninja! What incompetent fool let him in?!" Cryptor exclaimed, drawing his two katanas out from behind him and pointing them towards Jay's neck.

"Relax General, he's on our side." Arcturus assured and pushing Cryptor's swords back.

"Yeah, relax tin can." Jay interjected. Cryptor glared at the boy who made such a snide comment.

"Tin can? Is that really the best you could come up with? And aren't you the ninja who lived in the junkyard?" Cyptor sneered.

"Yeah.. Junk piled so high you can't see the other side. Wanna join the scrap heap? It'll be my pleasure to add you to our collection." Jay growled, cracking his knuckles and stepping toward him.

"Enough of the arguing. We need to worry about battling the ninja, not each other. Now continuing, the other droids really don't have a personality.. They mainly do the Overlord's bidding and nothing else to it. Well besides General Cryptor and him." Arcturus informed and pointed to mindroid.

"Meep meep." Mindroid chimed in.

"Wait.. I remember him. It's fun size." Jay smirked.

"Yes, I do not know much on your previous battles with the Overlord, but I'm sure you've meet mindroid. General Cryptor jokes around saying that he was the last of the batch and ran out of metal." The figure put in.

"Hilarious." Jay snickered. Mindroid proceeded in the conversation by making like beeping noises.

"What's wrong with him?" Jay asked in a disgusted tone.

"No one really knows." Arcturus sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**April 22, 2014**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything for about two week. I was really busy last week, and over the weekend I had a Robotics competition which was eight hours long. Sunday I was just really lazy^^; I was taking in a lot of your responses about wanting to see more of Nya's perspective, or even Cole's. Trust me, I will get there, soon actually. I really want to get everything set for Jay's new life on the path of evil.. **

**Another thing! I probably will not do "P.O.V's." I really am not fond of the idea of switching perspectives in one single chapter. Now, if you have ever read the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson, you will know that in the series, each chapter will either begin in a character's perspective, or no one's perspective. That's what I'll most likely do. So one chapter might be Jay's P.O.V. The next may be Nya's, then for a few chapter nobody's. Does that sound alright? To myself, this doesn't sound clear at all… **

**Also, I think I'll do a "Replying to reviews" every other chapter.. Yeah.. Probably unless I get a very worthy comment or something.**

**I will be revealing who Arcturus is in this chapter. So if you have not watched the latest two episodes, refrain from reading if you don't want spoilers. Although it is rather obvious. **

**.: Jay's perspective :. **

_I woke up to find myself somewhere I didn't recognize. Was it a dream? Was all that a dream? Did my nightmare cease? Am I okay? I'm not in the nindroid army? All of this seemed too good to be true. Perhaps Nya doesn't have feelings for Cole! Was that a dream? Or was it real? _

_Too good… This was too good.. Was this a dream? Am I asleep? I looked down to see my hand. Well in movies, people would pinch themselves to see if they were awake. I pressed my fingers together, the skin of my other wrist in between. I thought I felt something, but I wasn't sure. I pressed harder, digging my nails into my arm. _

_Blood. _

_I could feel it._

_This wasn't a dream. _

"_Ow." I muttered, clenching my teeth. I stood up to go clean up my new wound. I walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _

"_What.. What happened to me?" I asked. I was wearing the outfit I had received from the Overlord in my so-called dream. Yet it appeared old and ragged. A cut below my eye, other gashes and scars up and down my arms. _

_I continued to search my body to see if there was anything else beyond usual when I heard a knock on my door. It opened to reveal a familiar spiky-haired figure. _

"_How are you feeling Jay?" Kai asked. _

"_I've been better." I laughed, only to receive a grim face back. "Is Nya here? She's usually the one to patch me up, you know?" I questioned. Kai's eyes widened, grim struck his face even more. Nya._

"_Kai, where's Nya?" I asked, worried on why he looked that way. Worried about Nya. He stood there frozen, looking me into the eyes. _

"_Where's Nya?" I repeated with a stern voice._

"_Nya? Jay, don't you know? She's gone." He answered, his voice cracked. _

"_Gone?" _

I gasped for air. My eyes instantly opened to reveal a metal ceiling. My breath began to pace faster. "What was that?" I asked.

"You were having a dream. A night terror." Arcturus stated. Jay sat up to see the cloaked figure sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No.. No.. That was not a dream. It was real!" I cried. I could feel the sweat arising quickly. My body temperature rose.

"Jay calm yourself."

I ran my fingers through my hair. My hands grew warm. Small strikes of lightning sparking from my palms.

"Calm down. We don't need you to have another outburst." He said, handing me a glass of water. I graciously took it and chugged it, almost choking.

"Another outburst?" I wondered as I finally caught my breath.

"Yes. You don't remember what happened, do you?" Arcturus asked. I shook my head no in response.

"You almost blew out the power. We are grateful for you to be on our team.. But having you is also dangerous. If you want to gain our trust, you cannot cease our power… I am sure you know why." Arcturus explained.

Right. The Overlord needed power to be awake. Without power, he's inactive. I want to remain here, and to gain their trust. I have already lost my trust in Cole and Nya. Kai is not doing anything about the situation. Some good friend and brother he is. There is nothing for me there anymore.

"Do you understand Jay?" Arcturus asked. I looked up at him. His glowing, red eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Yes." I stated.

"Good." He said as he stood up. But something popped into my head.

"You say I need to gain your trust. How do you expect me to trust you? I have no idea who you ever are. Nor your name. At least give me that." I called after him.

Arcturus froze, dead in his tracks.

He sighed.

"I suppose.. You make a good point." He answered, and grasped his hood. He hesitantly pulled it down.

"Hello Jay.. Long time, no see." He said, turning his long neck behind to look at me.

I was is utter awe. Almost speechless. I- I thought..

"Pythor?! I- I- I thought you were gone!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I know." He muttered. His voice was no longer soothing. His English accent diminished. It was raspy, almost dried out. It made you want to cover your ears.

That's not all that was different. His scales, loss of color. The sharp indigo, replaced with a white. He had tints of purple splashed, but not in the right place. He was almost unrecognizable, if it weren't for him being the last of his kind.

Yet something still floated through my mind. How is he still alive? He was swallowed by the Great Devourer! Yet so was Sensei. Nothing ever changed about Sensei, well not that I knew of. He still had the same voice, same appearance. Why was it that Pythor was affected? Perhaps snakes suffer differently?

"I will explain another day." Pythor sighed.


End file.
